Another Side
by Sunkissed Promises
Summary: JONAS. There was only one side to Macy Misa that he knew. It was the crazed super fan girl side. But as he watched her perform in the gym he might have just witnessed another side to her that him and his brothers never knew. Nick/Macy


**Disclaimer: I do not own JONAS LA (JONAS) nor do I own Disney**

**Hey Guys! It's Sunny here! This is my first JONAS fanfic so I apologize if it's not good... I've only just started! It's mainly Nick and Macy in this one shot... Because, well, it's mainly a Nacy story... So, uh, yeah! Here's the one shot...**

Another Side

Nick never knew Macy can be so graceful. She always seems to be the typical clumsy and giddy fan girl. Well, to him anyways. But as he watched her in the gym, alone, he may have just witnessed another side to her that his brother's never knew.

He knew that this was a bad idea. He knew it from the moment Joe asked him. He had this weird feeling that something like this was going to happen. No one can ever be too sure. And now as he ran down the Horace Mantis school halls, he knew he was in trouble.

A volleyball tournament plus girls from another school equals total mayhem for him. I mean he was Nick Lucas for God's sake! He knew he was going to be in trouble. Damn the stupid volleyball tournament. Damn Joe for forgetting to pick his stupid World History Assignment. Damn him for agreeing to get it for him.

Nick stopped running to catch his breath and he looked around him. Uh-oh. A girl screamed behind him and he froze. This was not good. He saw a stampede of girls suddenly charging towards him and he gulped. It's time to start running.

He ran down the corridor and stopped as he looked from left to right. _Which way? Which way Nick? _He asked himself. _Right, uhm-no, left. _He turned left and began running again, still hearing the screaming girls. _Note to self. Never agree to anything Joe says._

He ran past the janitor's closet and stopped. Too obvious. He ran again and he was sure that he's ran a mile already. He could still hear the loud footsteps and screaming voices of his over obsessed fans.

He came to an abrupt stopped as he saw where he ended up. The Gym. That is currently used by someone due to the fact that the doors was slightly open and he could hear echoes of thuds and squeaks. Wow, this was great! Note his sarcasm. This was just way to obvious.

He looked around him hoping to find a suitable hiding place. The only place that was best was inside the pom pom storage. He set his guitar aside, so that it's hidden well enough, and dove in. He felt the pom pom tickle his face and he ducked, and as if on cue the screaming girls reached the gym.

The noises died down and confused muffles were heard. Nick knew that they were wondering where he was. He hoped that they wouldn't check inside the pom pom rack. He did his best to stay still and heard the gym doors open.

"Hey, have you seen where Nick Lucas went?" a girl asked, preferably to the person who was in the gym.

"Uhm, no sorry..." the person answered. The voice was sweet and calm and Nick knew he heard that voice before. He knew it somewhere but he can't remember where.

"Oh, okay then." The girl replied and Nick shuffled slightly. _Stay still Nick..._ He told himself quietly. "Come on girls, he's not here. He's probably gone."

Nick heard a series of 'yeah's, 'oh's and 'whatever's and he heard footsteps leaving one by one. Nick stood still for a minute or two before he was sure that they were all gone.

He rose up and breathed a sigh of relief. He shrug of the pom pom that was hanging by his shoulder and carefully jumped out of the pom pom rack. He looked around him, picked his guitar up and was about to leave when he noticed that the gym doors was completely open now.

Curious to see who the person he walked to the gym quietly and took a look around. He was surprised to see none other than super fan girl Macy Misa standing on balance beam, a flustered look on her face.

Nick blinked to double check that it really was Macy. She seems very different somehow. Her hair was neatly into a bun with strands hanging loosely down her face. She was wearing a tight navy tank top that fit her perfectly and matching navy shorts that were slightly shorter than the usual school PE uniform. Stella. Nick thought.

Stella would be the only one to 'Stella-lized' any of his, Joe's, Kevin's and now Macy's clothes. But he's gotta admit. Macy did look pretty hot. Her long slender legs, her curvy upper body, her-

_Woah Nick! Stop with the thoughts! _Nick mentally slapped himself for thinking about Macy that way. She was a friend. He shouldn't be thinking about her like that. He hid behind the door as she looked towards his way and turned to look at her again.

He stood there in awe. Macy was an amazing gymnast. He watched her do a double backflip on the beam and jump to grab the bar at the end of the beam. His mouth hung open as he watched her do a 360 spin on the bar and flew in the air, tucking her legs in, then suddenly straightening out as she landed on both feet, her arms straight and pointed outwards.

Nick was speechless. What happened to the clumsy, fan girl Macy he once knew? He never knew she was so _talented_. Sure, Stella told him that Macy played a lot of sports but a gymnast? Nick never thought of her that way.

He snuck in the gym quietly as she turned her back on him. He couldn't help but notice how cute Macy's little butt was and- _NICK! Stop that now! _His conscience told him. _Stop checking her out!_

"Stop checking her out..." Nick quietly told himself. "Stop checking her out..."

Nick suddenly found it quite hot in the room. _Yay! Way to go teenage hormones! We get along so well! _He cursed in his mind.

He hid behind the benches and watched Macy in amazement. He had never seen anyone with such grace, such calmness but at the same time such ambition in her eyes. Losing track of time, Nick's eyes remained on the petite brunette in front of him.

He stood by the corner and he couldn't help but smile. Macy was so graceful. He had never seen this side if her before. It made him feel...all fuzzy inside.

As Nick continued to watch her, Macy took a deep breath. She glanced at the massive clock in the gym. 5:15 pm. 15 more minutes then she'll be heading out. She needed to perfect her routine.

Climbing up on the beam again, she straightened herself up and took another deep breath. She put her arms infront of her and did a beautiful front flip. _Nice and easy Macy, _She thought to herself. _Nice and easy._

She did another front flip and then a backflip and was about to do another front flip when loud music started blaring in the gym. Macy, who was caught off guard, stumbled forward and fell to the matt beneath her, hearing something crack.

_Oh no! _She thought.

"Agghh!" she screamed as her ankle throbbed. Her hand flew to her bruised ankle and she hissed in pain.

Hearing a loud gasp and then a muffled conversation, she turned towards the benches and saw none other than Nick Lucas talking angrily on his phone then slamming it shut.

"Macy!" he exclaimed, running towards her and kneeling by her side. He pressed a hand to her back. "Are you okay? Are you alright? I'm so sorry! Are you hurt? God, I'm such an idiot! Macy, talk to me! It's Nick of JONAS!"

Normally Macy would start hyperventilating because a third of JONAS was right next to her asking her if she's okay but right now, she just feels like crying. Her ankle was hurting like bad and she couldn't move.

"Macy, oh God, don't cry! Don't cry, don't cry..." Nick repeated over and over, not sure of what to do.

Macy whimpered and sobbed. "N-Nick" she choked out.

"I'm here! I'm here! Gosh, I'm so sorry Macy! I didn't mean to, I just- I went- And I-" he stopped as Macy clung onto his arm.

"Ankle..." she squeaked. "Hurts..."

Nick nodded as his brain processes on what Macy just said. _She said her ankle hurts dumbass! Get her to the nurse! _

"Ankle... Right... Oh! Right! You're ankle!" he exclaimed before standing up and pulling Macy up with him.

She whimpered. "Ow, Nick... It hurts..."

"Sorry! Sorry!" he sat back down and placed a hand on Macy's ankle. She winced slightly and he quickly removed it. The plan of taking her to the nurse as she hopped was out. He had an idea. "Here, lift your leg up slightly." Macy winced but did as she was told.

Nick felt his skin tingle as he made contact with Macy's thigh and picked her up in bridal style. It was so soft and- _Nick! Remember what you have to do here! Get her to the nurse! _He shook the thoughts out of his head and lifted her up slowly.

Macy bit her lip and closed her eyes. _Don't cry Macy... Don't cry... S_he silently told herself.

"Macy, I'm so sorry. I didn't know and-" Nick was interrupted.

"It's okay," she said, her voice barely a whisper.

"Nurse Kaye? Is it okay if I go see Macy now?" Nick asked patiently. It's been over half an hour already and Nick was worried. After all, it was his entire fault. Well, Joe's. If he didn't call Nick at that time then Macy wouldn't have been caught off guard and she wouldn't have fallen. He reminded himself to kill Joe later.

"Of course Nick, second door to the left." She instructed.

Nick nodded. He stopped as he reaches the room where Macy was. He knocked on the door to find a very tired looking Macy sat on a bed.

"Hey it's, uh, the person who knocked you down..." He started awkwardly.

Macy's face lightened up and she smiled. "Hi, Nick..." she waved at him.

"Of JONAS..." he added and Macy smiled once more. "Are you... Are you okay?"

Macy nodded. "I'm-I'm fine... Just sprained my ankle, is all... No big deal..."

"Macy, I'm really sorry. I know that I shouldn't have been in the gym but these bunch of girls from the other school started chasing me so I hid by the pom pom racks and then I saw you in the gym, you look so amazing in your outfit and your performance was so incredibly hot and-" Nick's eyes widened.

As did Macy's.

"Wait, what I mean was that your performance was so incredibly amazing and you look so hot in your outfit... Wait, no! I meant... I just... You were... God, this is embarrassing... "

Macy giggled. "It's okay Nick of JONAS..." she smiled. "I really don't mind."

"What? Me calling you 'hot'?" he asked then realised. "Oh, right... Me watching you perform..." he laughed nervously.

A warm silence engulfed them both.

"You were mobbed by a bunch of girls?" Macy questioned, blinking. Nick smiled a little.

"Girls from East High to be exact." Nick told her and she grinned.

"Volleyball tournament?" she questioned as he nodded.

"Which made me wonder, why weren't you at the tournament?" he asked her casually.

"You know I play sports?" she blinked innocently. He felt that fuzzy feeling inside again. _She's so adorable. A graceful athlete. Amazing gymnast._

"Well.. yeah... Stella told me and I've watched a couple of your games. I didn't know you were such a good gymnast." He gushed.

She smiled.

"You were amazing out there..." he commented. "I've never seen anything like it..."

Macy blinked and blushed. "Thank you..."

That warm fuzzy feeling returned as Nick gazed at Macy. She was so different. Not like any other girl. She was something precious and out of this world. _Nice set of lyrics Nick... _He thought. _Be sure to write it down._

"So, uh, I guess we should go now..." Nick started and Macy nodded.

"I'll see you later, Nick of JONAS..." she said as she hopped off the bed, holding on to the side so she wouldn't fall.

"Where are you going?" Nick suddenly asked.

"To get change?" Macy questioned innocently, referring to what she was wearing, and Nick smiled. She blinked twice to double check the smile. Oh... It was gone. "Plus, I've gotta get home. My mom won't be too happy if I don't get home."

"I'll drive you home," Nick offered. "If you want... And I'll walk with you back to the gym so you can get change."

Macy shook her head. "I don't want to be a bother..." she said.

"No no," he cut in. "It's fine! I have to go and get my guitar anyways. I'll wait for you as you get change. Really, Mace, it's the least I could do."

Macy hesitated for a moment. She doesn't like it when she feels like she's using people. "You sure?" she questioned.

Nick nodded. He stood infront of her, his back facing her and he crouched down a little. Macy looked at him, confused.

"Hop on," he instructed.

Her eyes widened and her mouth agape. "Seriously?" she asked in disbelief.

Nick chuckled. "Yeah, now come on..." he said, ushering her to jump on already. "Consider it a treat for my injured number one super fan. And maybe we'll get ice cream afterwards."

Macy squealed. "Oh my gosh! Yay!" she jumped on him, a little too excited and Nick groaned. "Sorry! Sorry!" she apologized. Nick laughed.

"You ready?" he asked her and she nodded, enthusiastically. She let her head rest by his shoulder and the fuzzy feeling came back again. He lifted her slightly and Macy giggled.

"I can't believe I'm getting a piggy back ride from a member of JONAS!" she squealed. "I'll sprain my ankle any day if it means receiving a one of a kind piggy back JONAS ride!"

Nick laughed. Macy Misa was really something to him. One minute she was a graceful athletic gymnast, the next she's an active crazy fan girl. There was one side that Nick Lucas knew about Macy Misa

It was nice that he found another side to her. Because the crazy fan girl side plus the graceful gymnast side equals the fuzzy feelings inside.

**What do you guys think?**

**Review please! It'll make my day!**

**Sunny xox**


End file.
